Linebacker
Leonardo '(レオナルド, ''Reonarudo), better known throughout his kingdom as 'Linebacker '(ラインバッカー, Rainbakkā), is a 'Frontliner '(最前線者, Saizensenmono) of the '''Celestial Kingdom and one of the strongest individuals the kingdom has to offer. He is also the captain of the kingdom's Defense Division. Appearance Leonardo is a man of average stature, as revealed in his own profile, standing at a height of 175 centimeters. His usual attire consists of casual clothing, which is normally an unbuttoned black trench coat with a plain white shirt underneath it and also a pair of black gloves to conceal his mark. His lower half of his body consists of a pair of ripped grey jeans and formal black shoes. On the other hand, despite his rather average stature, he is considerably muscular. While assuming Leonardo's personality, both of his eye pupils are red-colored. Also, there is a skeleton inside his cupboard that he keeps, which is the battle scars underneath his attire. So far, only the King and the Prime Minister have seen his battle scars. His most defined battle scar is the one on his chest that is shaped like an "L" alphabet. As Linebacker, his physique stays the same. However, his appearance changes drastically. A playful and rather childish man he is, his attire consists of a crimson robe and a hot pink sash, with no gloves to cover his mark in his left hand. His lower half of his body consists of a pair of simple yellow trousers and a pair of wooden clogs. Though this is quite rare, as he(both personalities) usually slacks off and doesn't participate in most events, when attending an urgent meeting or when his kingdom is under steep situations, he dons the traditional uniform of a Frontliner, though he decorates it exaggeratingly with jewelry and badges in a comical attempt to look cool. Personality As Leonardo As Linebacker History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Excessive Strength: Despite his average stature, which makes his opponents to greatly underestimate him, Linebacker actually possesses an excessive amount of physical strength, as noted by former chairman of the Magic Council himself when discussing about the threat the Celestial Kingdom poses to the Magic Council if not taken care of, referring to each of the Frontliners '''as "true beasts in terms of physical strength". As he himself had explained, he spent the last three years on physical conditioning, with his strength training routine including a thousand punches and kicks underwater a day, dragging one hundred heavy boulders a day, a thousand punches and kicks to a steel pillar a day and to top it off, all of this is done with only a few breaks, which includes his eating and sleeping time. As a testament of his strength, the prime minister of his kingdom sent him to deal with the blocks of the palace exits that consists of about five hundred boulders that the invaders placed, and with almost no effort, it took him one punch for each exit to clear the path. '''Astounding Speed and Reflexes: An advantage that stems from his average stature and physical conditioning, Linebacker has proved himself to be dominant in terms of speed and reflexes, as he was able to keep up with Laxus Dreyar when they were caught in a minor skirmish and dodge most of his attacks simultaneously, though it should be noted that they both weren't serious at all. Also, he was able to reach the Fairy Tail Guild Hall in a matter of seconds, which is rather far from his kingdom. Immense Pain Tolerance: While many may be deceived with his appearance and wouldn't go all out on him, in truth Linebacker possesses an immense pain tolerance. His battle scars are a mere testament to his immense pain tolerance, as he mentioned that he intentionally let worthy opponents engrave them into him so that he can remember them. Extreme Durability and Endurance: Enhanced Flexibility: Sharpened Hearing: Combat Master Unarmed Combatant: *'Meteor '(流星, Ryūsei): Magical Abilities Monstrous Magic Power: As detailed by Makarov Dreyar, Linebacker possesses monstrous magic reserves. During the minor skirmish with Fairy Tail Mages Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar, both of his opponents were shocked for a moment when he decided to release a small portion of his magic reserves, making them backing away albeit slightly. He has also demonstrated mastery over his magic power, as Laxus has sensed that he manifested and manipulated his magic aura in the shape of a liger when he released it. *'Soul Splitting '(ソウル分割, Sōru Bunkatsu): Due to his insecurities, Leonardo has split his souls in half and at the same time, split his magic reserves in half, limiting himself. His second half is known as Linebacker and when they merge, it is usually Linebacker who is the slightly dominant ego, though the difference of dominance is rather negligible. *'Mark of the King '(王のマーク, Ō no Māku): As with the other Frontliners, Linebacker is also given this mark as a token of appreciation and medal of honor from the King. The mark's function is to act as a seal to the individual's magic reserves, and at the same time grant the individual the ability to tap into their full potential when released. Linebacker hides his mark beneath the glove in his left hand. **'First Release': **'Second Release': Trivia *His laziness and tendency to slack off is based off Former Admiral Aokiji's characteristics. *As with the other Frontliners, he is supposedly the counterpart to Kuzan from One Piece. Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Caster Mage Category:Male Category:Dual Personality Character Category:Anti-Villain